


Banks of the Trident

by castaliareed



Series: Snowcastles [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Acorn Hall, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Jon Snow, Doggy Style, F/M, Modern Setting with some light magic, Oldstones, Riverlands, Rough Sex, Sansa and Jon aren't that dark in this particular part but in the Snowcastles story they are, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: Sansa and Jon visit Acorn Hall to be with Arya after she has her baby. Knowing Sansa is stressed, Jon suggests they take a short trip.





	Banks of the Trident

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the final chapter/part of Snowcastles! When I started this story for a Jonsa challenge, I never expected it to be 11 parts long or take me this long to write. Life happens, story happens. It took me a while to find a good place with this chapter/part in particular.
> 
> I wanted to get this up, so please excuse any and all typos and grammar errors. I'm sure there are a lot and I will go through and edit them all at some point.

_Jon and Sansa and Arya returned to the Isle of Faces for the coronation. He knelt to pray in the grove at the center of the island. In the place that Tyrion had fallen to his death, he spotted a sapling white with tiny red buds shooting up from the ground. 'A sacrifice'._

_Jon was before the trees in silent prayer. First, he mourned for the family they had lost, the pain they had suffered._

_A slight spring breeze blew, Jon turned toward the canopy of weirwood leaves above him. Tiny dots of sunlight shown through the red ceiling. 'I must give thanks, too.' T_ _hanks for the family left to him, Arya, Bran, and his Sansa. They stood by him, unwavering in their support._ _Thanks that the Lords and Ladies had elected him as their King. 'Would he thank them when the job grew weary' he wondered.  And thanks, that in the end, he had no competition. Jaime Lannister's people had spread the word of Daenerys' activities. When Tyrion disappeared, the dragon queen was lost. She called Jon to concede the crown._

_In the silence of the old gods, Jon's begged forgiveness. The hollowness in Daenerys' voice haunted him. She sounded so small over the phone. Her words were brief, 'I congratulate you on your crown. May I wish you good fortune in the wars to come.' she had said. With that, her voice disappeared into the ether across the Narrow Sea. He asked the god to bless them with peace, not war. That Daenerys would set her sights elsewhere, far from Westeros. He feared she would not. Jon would ask for it anyways._

_Sansa joined him after a time in the grove after a time. Kneeling beside him, his scarred hand found hers. Jon wondered if her prayers mirrored his own. He asked the gods to bless them both. To look after her, please look after her. She squeezed his hands, their heads turned, eyes meeting. 'For our future' she said. He nodded. 'It's time'. He nodded again._

_Lords and Ladies had come from Harrenhal by boat to the island. Now, he saw that they had come to form a circle within the grove. There was the whir of a drone overhead, recording the proceedings. The rest of the day Jon would scarce remember. There were a crown and a banquet. If you asked him what he was wearing he could not tell you. Sansa was a vision in a gold gown at the dinner. They danced together. Arya watched them with Ned Dayne at her side. Looking more content than she had in ages._

_They fell asleep exhausted that night, in their apartments in Harrenhal. It would be his home most of the year. It was required of him to be near the seat of government. At least it was not King's Landing he thought. Sansa fell asleep first, her head on his chest. Sleep did take him after a time. Jon dreamt of Winterfell and the summer snow that would soon fall in the North._

*****  
 **Sansa**

Holding little Catelyn, Sansa cooed at the tiny babe in her arms. They were in a birthing center in the Riverlands not far from Acorn Hall. She and Jon had come to days prior from Harrenhal were they had spent the last six months when Arya texted to say she was in labor. The baby arrived not long after they did. Sansa insisted on visiting every day after the child was born. She was tiny and warm with a wrinkled face.

Her sister had wanted to name the babe Nymeria, after her wolf that had died during the Great War. Sharing a name with a wolf was out of the question in Sansa's opinion. Arya insisted it would be perfect because the baby was half-Dornish and going to be a warrior queen. Sansa wondered how her sister could be so sure her daughter would be a warrior. Leaning in to whisper in the baby's ear, Sansa promised she would teach her to dance and make her a pretty dress.

After much discussion, Arya settled on Catelyn to honor their lady mother. Sansa's heart bled when Arya told her. She spent the night silent in her bedroom wishing her mother could be there with them. Even Jon could not get her to speak that evening.

Ned Dayne would've named the child anything Arya wanted. The babe had dark curly hair but not so dark as Arya's. She might have light olive toned skin once her newborn redness faded, her eyes were an indigo blue like her father's. Some said the baby's eyes would change color. Though, Sansa thought they were so blue that was unlikely.

Warmth radiated from the little bundle in Sansa's arms. They stayed with Arya at the birthing center for as long was allowed. Jon even took the baby, after Sansa showed him how to hold her. He reminded both women he had held a baby before. Arya claimed that holding her when he was five did not count. He countered claiming he had held Sam's girlfriend Gilly's baby when it was young. Sansa made a note to ask Sam about this when they were not working or strategizing about politics. 

Jon and Sansa left Ned and Arya to their child. They were staying at Acorn Hall as a guest of Lady Smallwood, who had been gracious enough to offer to them the use of her home. She herself was at Harrenhal playing politics along with Lord Davos. For Arya, she said her home was open to them all. The birthing center was a 20-minute drive from the estate in the town named Woodville that had grown up near the estate. Arya had chosen to have her daughter here, not so far from Harrenhal in a place she knew, near friends she loved with Jon and Sansa close enough to visit. 

"I want one," Sansa said, the words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them once they reached the car in the parking lot.  _Perhaps, she shouldn't have said that._ Jon squinted his eyes, the corners of his mouth rose just a bit. Sansa pulled her jacket tighter around her the late fall chill hitting her. 

"They are special," he said opening the door of the back seat for her. Satin was acting as their driver while they stayed at Acorn Hall. Brienne was taking a long leave to visit Casterly Rock and Jaime Lannister. Sansa missed her friend. Perhaps a woman would understand. 

"I didn't mean right away," Sansa started to say when Jon was in the car next to her.

"It's ok," he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders, rubbing her arms.

"There is so much to do, I know," she said her voice trailing off. She starred out the window of the car. Jon leaned back in the seat, chatting with Satin, who gave him a rundown of the news reports. The tall oak trees stood sentinel on the winding road through the forests around the town and estate. It was dark earlier these days. The leaves were changing colors but Sansa couldn't see the brilliant tapestry of reds and golds in the twilight. 

Sansa wondered if she and Jon would have a baby one day. The shadows danced between the trees. The headlights creating eery shapes. She imagined little children running amongst them. Would their child look like her or him? Perhaps, it would be a combination, some of her and some of him. Grey eyes with auburn hair or blue eyes with dark brown waves. 

They were being careful, careful not to have a child just yet.  _There is so much to do. We aren't even married. Who knows if we will even marry._ Jon's hand ran up and down her thigh while he continued to talk to Satin.Something about a large drug bust in Dorne. Sansa went back to her thoughts.  _Yes, they still should be careful._ They used condoms or Jon pulled out when they had sex. She had considered taking some type of birth control but the doctor had suggested the pills might affect her mood. With everything she had been through, the stress of Jon's new position. The last thing she needed was another drug to change her mood. Jon told her it was just as easy to use a condom. That's what they did. 

The car pulled in to Acorn Hall, a large estate with several smaller cottages on the property for guests. It was nestled in the woods there was an even a bubbling brook that followed through the property. Jon and Sansa weren't the only visitors imposing themselves of Ravella Smallwood's home. Allyria Dayne, Ned Dayne's aunt, had arrived the day after the baby was born. She was over the moon with the new baby and insisted on coming to see the child right away. Having been the one to practically raise Ned, she was already taking an active role in helping Arya. 

When Jon and Sansa walked into the main house looking for food. Ghost greeted them. Sansa was surprised that the staff at Acorn Hall had allowed the wolf the run of the estate while they were gone. The beast followed them to Lady Smallwood's large kitchen where Allyria Dayne was making herself at home. She began peppering them with questions despite having visited the hospital herself earlier in the day.

Her thick dark hair bounced in a ponytail as she swooped around the kitchen pulling food out for Jon and Sansa to eat. She wore a purple tank top to match her purple eyes. Her olive skin glowed when she smiled at Sansa asking about the babe.

"Isn't she the most precious little thing?" she said. Sansa nodded in agreement.

"I just wish I would've been at the wedding," she sighed. "I'm sure there will be another one to attend soon." Allyria had given Ned an earful when she learned of the wedding after it had happened. Arya was afraid they would have to have a second one in Dorne just to please Ned's aunt.

"Oh, you and Beric?" Sansa asked. Allyria had been engaged to Beric Dondarion the man who led the Brotherhood without Banners for several years.

Allyria laughed, "Not me silly. Oh, I do suppose Beric will marry me soon enough," she said more matter of fact than wistful. "No, I mean you," she added with a wink and nod toward Jon.

"We're family now, aren't we? I fully hope Beric and I are invited to your wedding," Allyria added.

Sansa smiled not wanting to be rude. Jon interrupted, "We aren't even engaged yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Ravella told me you both work too hard...You must make time for your relationship. The realm will get on," she said.

"I didn't realize you and Lady Smallwood talked so much," Sansa replied. She thought Lady Smallwood only knew Allyria because of Arya and Ned. It was silly of her not to realize the two women had known each other before. 

"Of course!" Allyria said with a good-natured laugh. "We chat all the time about these things. We're old friends. Hence why she lets me use her kitchen." Sansa envisioned the ladies having a private chat group on their phones where they gossiped about everyone else's personal life.

"As long as you don't tell us your friends with Lady Dustin too," Jon started to joke. 

"That old bat...No," said Allyria. "I mean I know of her but no."

"Thank the seven," Jon and Sansa said at the same time before laughing. Allyria placed plates with spicy rice topped with seafood and a bottle of Dornish red wine before them. 

"Well, I leave you two. Ned messaged to say they would be bringing the baby home tomorrow morning. So I'll need to be up early," she said before bouncing out of the kitchen to the cottage she was staying in.

There was a pang in Sansa's heart. She pushed her food around her plate not eating much, sipping her wine. Arya's home would be somewhere in the south. For the time being, her sister would stay in a cottage at Acorn Hall. Allyria offered to help and there was room for her to stay, too. Arya talked of going to Dorne or even their mother's home of Riverrun later on. It had become clear Sansa would not have the time to assist both her sister and Jon. Unless of course, Arya traveled with them on the various visits, tours, meetings. Arya wouldn't be doing that. Jon and Sansa would split the rest of their time between Winterfell and Harrenhal. The second of which Arya refused to live.

Jon noticed Sansa's almost half-full plate. Suggesting they rest and watch a movie in bed, he cleaned their plates off in order to put them in the dishwasher. Sansa found herself smiling. King or not, he would always put his dishes away. A rule they all grew up with at Winterfell. It reminded her of the North, of home. She walked up behind him while he was arranging the plates in the dishwasher. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she agreed that it was time to relax. 

They walked up to their rooms on the second floor of the main house. It was better for their security teams to have these rooms instead of a larger cottage on the grounds of the estate. Ghost had been given a large cushion in the corner of an office attached to their bedroom. Sansa changed into short cotton shorts and a tiny lose tank top before crawling under the covers. She could hear the wolf snoring already. She and Jon debated which movie to watch finally deciding on a historical drama about a courtesan in Braavos. 

In the dim light, they cuddled on the large bed. Sansa rested her head in the crook of Jon's shoulder. He played with her hair or ran his fingers up and down her arms. The movie ended with the Courtesan retiring to live a quiet life with her small family including a husband, sister, and adopted daughter. Sansa was envious. 

"It feels like I'm gaining a family and losing my sister all at the same time," she told Jon once the movie finished.

"Arya will never let you lose her again," he said clicking off the TV. "I think I've received a dozen texts messages from her since we left the birthing center. Half about politics and another half about her plans for getting back in fighting shape, and two pics of the baby."

Sansa laughed when he held up his phone for her to see. There was a picture of baby Catelyn in Ned's arms. She had received the same pics. Only Arya complained to her about how hard breastfeeding was. Claiming she felt like a cow. 

"I love the girl but she can be damn annoying," he said turning the phone off and setting it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"And now there's two of them," Sansa said squeezing him tighter. She played with the collar of the thin white t-shirt he was wearing. 

Jon shook his head, "Ned has his work cut out for him." They both laughed before becoming quiet.

"It's so hard. Not having them here, Mother, Father, Robb," she said laying her head on his chest. 

"I know," he responded. Hugging her tighter. "I wanna take you somewhere," he said after a moment. 

"What do you mean? We are somewhere," she said.   
"I mean somewhere nice," he said. 

"This is nice," she said. "There's no time for a vacation."

"Well, consider it our duty then," he said. "It's our country and we should see it."

"I don't know..." she started to say. 

Kissing her forehead, "It's an order," he said with a smile.

"You can't order me, Jon Snow," she said looking up at him.

"We'll leave tomorrow afternoon," he said before began kissing her.

She started to ask about Arya. He silenced her, saying Arya would be fine with Allyria's help for a bit. It was no use arguing. She would have other battles to fight. Sansa's lips parted searching for his tongue. 

"Where are we even going," she asked pausing her kisses. He mumbled that it was a surprise. She sighed and returned to kissing him. Her hands searching his body, finding their way underneath his shirt. Straddling his body, Sansa pushed his shirt up until Jon had to lift it over his head. Her nails dug into his chest. Jon bit his bottom lip, his eyes closed. Sansa's hips rolled over his, she pulled her tank top off when he opened his eyes. Taking Jon's hand, she placed them on her breasts. He squeezed both her breasts before he sat up to take one in his mouth. Sansa let him play with her chest for a few moments before pushing him back down on the bed. 

Jon's hand found her hips and pulled at her tiny shorts. She raised her up to wiggle her way out of the shorts. Jon's eyes grew dark, his hand moved toward the dark auburn hair between her legs. She stopped him, pushing away his hand. "Not yet," she told Jon. 

Sansa admired his strong chest and abs. A trail of hair led down towards the hard cock in his jockey shorts. Pulling the tight jockey underwear he was wearing down his legs. She wanted to be in control. It had been like this since a few days after Tyrion was killed. There was a darkness inside her. It was in Jon too. _It had always been there._ At night when they were together, it would well up inside her, inside him. They would bite and pull, nails would scratch across their bodies. 

Crawling back up his body, Sansa paid special attention to his hard cock. He gave a low moan when she took it in her mouth. Jon reached for the nightstand, opening a drawer with one hand, searching for a condom with the same one. He groaned again when Sansa took his cock deeper in her throat. Sansa didn't stay there long. She had become an impatient woman. As soon as Jon had the condom in his hands, she moved up, licking his chest as she went. Finding his mouth, she kissed him hard, biting his lip until she could taste his blood. 

"Sansa," he moaned. His hand moved between there bodies finding her very wet cunt. 

"Did I hurt you?" she asked. 

He shook his head, "You like it." His hand winding through her hair, kissing her again. 

"mmm...so do you," she said when she caught her breath. Sansa positioned her hips over his cock.  She lowered herself down on top of him, guiding his cock inside of her. Moving back and forth on top of him. She leaned back, gripping his thighs, digging her nails into him. His fingers rubbed her clit until she cried out. Sansa fell forward pushing his shoulders down, finding his mouth. Heavy wet kisses consumed both of them. His hips pushed up into her. 

In one quick motion, he flipped her over on to her back. All matter of dirty things came out of his mouth. Telling her to say his name, calling her his dirty girl, he held her hips and pounded his cock into her hitting the spot in the back of her cunt. The spot that made her cry even louder. When she was near finished peaking a second time, Jon sped up his movements letting himself find release. 

They curled up together in bed, once he discarded the condom. Sansa thought they fell asleep at the same time. She was so tired she didn't even have a nightmare that night. 

The next morning was spent on calls and meetings. Jon had a video call with Davos that lasted over an hour. Sansa roamed the grounds of Acron Hall. She was supposed to be concerning herself with securing a funding source for a youth arts program in the Riverlands. She wondered if it would help anything. The problems for Riverlands youth seemed overwhelming. Ravella Smallwood had told them about the drug problems, the influx of shade-of-the-evening.

Arya, Ned, and the baby arrived at Acorn Hall in the late morning. Sansa greeted them and helped her sister get set up in the cottage her and Ned had been staying in before the baby was born. Arya didn't seem too bothered that Sansa and Jon were going on a short trip that afternoon. She hugged her sister and told her she deserved a break. 

By afternoon a large jeep had come for them. Sansa dressed in an oversized grey sweater and dark jeans, brought her bags down to the entrance of Acorn Hall's main house with the help of a kind maid named Olive. Satin got out of the vehicle handing the keys to Jon before getting into another vehicle that had pulled up behind the first one. It was several hours to Oldstones. Jon finally broke down telling Sansa he meant to take her up the Blue Fork of the Trident all the way to Oldstones. They hadn't visited the ruins since she was a child. The tale of Jenny of Oldstones who fell in love with Prince Duncan. A prince who gave up his crown to be with her, was one of Sansa's favorite stories. 

Satin followed in another car with their security team. Jon felt like driving for a time. Ghost rode in the back seat with them. She admired him in his dark leather jacket and not-quite too tight jeans. His dark wavy hair pulled back. He even trimmed his bead she thought. When they stopped, Sansa insisted on driving lest she forgets how with all the rides they got these days. It was night by the time they reached the town called Fairmarket. Jon had secured an apartment in the town for them to stay in. The next morning they would visit the ruins at Oldstones. 

Oldstones was on the west bank of the Blue Fork. An ancient castle of the Mudd Kings who had ruled the Riverlands centuries no a millennia before. To the North of the ruins, a tributary flowed into the river. Sansa wore a grey, blue heavy canvas jacket. Jon was dressed in a similar but darker jacket. They wore hiking boots that came over their rugged light jeans. It was colder in Oldstones than at Acorn Hall. It would be colder still in the North. Maybe it's snowing at Winterfell, she wondered. 

They took a tour of the ruins. The site had been closed to other visitors during their visit. Sansa felt guilty about that. Their security team had insisted it was safest. Then they had a quick brunch in a heated area for tourists. The rest of the short time they had at the ruins was spent wandering around on their own. 

They came to a high point surrounded by the remains of an old stone wall, where they could see the Blue Fork of the Trident below them. Sansa couldn't help herself. She started to hum the song about Jenny of Oldstones as they continue to walk around the ruin. It was an old folk song. She couldn't remember the last time she had sung the tune.

"It's beautiful," Jon said. 

"It is," Sansa stopped singing to agree with him. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"The song I mean and your voice," he corrected. Sansa blushed. She had thought he meant the landscape.  

Jon turned to her and took her hand, "Marry me," he said. 

"What?" she was confused for a moment. They had talked about marriage. It had seemed like a foregone conclusion. 

"It's not how I planned to do it. But I'm asking you to marry me. To officially be my fiance," he said. 

Sansa bit her lips, walked ahead of him a bit to a spot further along the ruin's walls. 

"No," she said. His eyes widened in shock. His mouth began to open to question her. She raised a finger to his heart. "No," she said again. "Not here...I don't want you to ask me here." She gave him a warm smile. 

"Then where?" he said his face soft. "Where do I ask you?"

"In the North," she said. "This place is ancient and beautiful." Sansa pointed around them. "But it isn't home."

Jon smiled and nodded, "It might be snowing there by now," he said.

"That sounds perfect," she said. 

"And shall I plan a big proposal," he teased. 

She shook her head. "No, just us."

"That sounds perfect to me," he said pulling her closer. Kissing her, "Please can we have our honeymoon someplace warm." 

Sansa pushed his chest, laughing, she agreed. They could go someplace warm for their honeymoon. 

They spent another day touring the town of Fairmarket. Doing their duty to meet the local business owners and school children. The following day, they then took a flight back North with Ghost along with them. By afternoon they reached the Beach house. There was a sprinkling of snow in the woods around the property. From the house, Sansa could hear the cold waves. 

Jon took Ghost to run on the beach. Sansa joined them when she finished unpacking her things. She took Jon's hand while they watched Ghost play in the waves. For the next three days, they walked the beach or made love or visited the small taverns in the nearby village when there wasn't work to do. The Northmen and women were delighted to be visited by Jon and his Lady Sansa.  

Sansa breathed the cold air and felt stronger. On the afternoon of the third day, Jon asked her to marry him, again. She asked him to marry her. They both said yes. That evening they celebrated with ale and cider at a local tavern. The Northmen toasted the King and his soon-to-be Queen their voices so loud they drowned out the news reports of unrest across the Narrow Sea. 

They made love that night. Sansa felt safe and content. Her unrest eased. There would be a wedding. They would go someplace warm. They would build a family together. Sansa woke before Jon when the sun rose. There was a fresh layer of snow to the east of the beach house. She went outside to build a snow castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your patience. I'm sure this isn't the end of this Jon & Sansa's story. But it will be the end of this part of their journey. Hope you enjoyed them as much as I have.


End file.
